


Hux by wiedział.

by Shiruslayer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Awesome Phasma, Badass Phasma, Emperor Hux, Gen, Hux is Not Nice, Injured Hux, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Poor Hux
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: O Kylo Renie i Huxie na kilka dni po próbie nieudanej zrównania Rebelii z ziemią, zabiciu Snoke'a i zniszczeniu wszystkiego co łączyło Mistrza Zakonu Rycerzy Ren i Generała Najwyższego Porządku.





	Hux by wiedział.

Gdy napięcie opadło, Kylo Ren poczuł się całkowicie pusty. Nie zły, nie rozżalony, nawet nie zraniony. Popadł w kompletną apatię w bardzo złym momencie, Najwyższy Porządek czekał na rozkazy, a on siedział w swojej kajucie kompletnie otępiały. Najwyższy Wódz, Mistrz zakonu Rycerzy Ren, bezradny. Nie został stworzony do zarządzania flotą, zgłębiał tajniki mocy, a nie ekonomiczno-administracyjną stronę władzy. W jego głowie odbijała się myśl, że ani trochę nie wdał się w swoją matkę.

Co teraz zrobi?

Luke go pokonał, jak dzieciaka, którym okazał się wciąż być. Tak jakby przez ten czas niczego się nie nauczył. Po prostu, gdy zobaczył Skywalkera, od razu ujrzał namiot rozświetlony zielonkawym blaskiem miecza, poczuł tamten zawód, przerażenie, znów był zdradzonym nastolatkiem. Wierzył i ufał Luke’owi; od kiedy wychowywał go na Jedi, mały Ben marzył, aby móc zostać następcą legendy. Ktoś powinien go powstrzymać, rozkaz Snoke’a, krzyk Huxa…

Ból, który rozdarł mu klatkę piersiową nie należał do niego. Zaklął w myślach. Nieświadomie sięgnął do umysłu Huxa i poczuł namiastkę tego, co przeżywał teraz generał. Cholerne przyzwyczajenie, tak często to robił, że nawet teraz nie potrafił się powstrzymać. To nie było jak więź z Rey, nie widział Huxa, on bez zezwolenia nie mógł łączyć się z Kylo, a jednak była to więź głębsza, trwalsza, podbita ich długą, skomplikowaną znajomością.

Dlatego strata Rey nie bolała go ani trochę tak, jak utrata Huxa. W ciągu kilku godzin sprzeciwił się i zabił Snoke’a, rozminął się z Rey, delikatnie mówiąc, a także zniszczył wszystko co łączyło go z Huxem. Lata jego życia poszły do piachu. Ponownie, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy zabił Padawanów Luke’a i spalił świątynię. Swój dom. Teraz także czuł się jakby rzeczywistość naokoło płonęła.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, naprawdę ktoś był takim idiotą, aby próbować tu wejść?

\- Najwyższy Wodzu – gdy hełm szturmowca zamajaczył w wejściu, Kylo przywołał miecz mocą. Nie odezwał się, ale był gotów w każdym momencie coś mu odciąć. Coś niezbyt przydatnego, na przykład dłoń albo głowę. – Odnaleźliśmy kapitan Phasmę, Najwyższy Wódz chciał być poinformowany, gdy…

Minął go bez słowa, kierując się do skrzydła medycznego.

***

Phasma była dla niego i Huxa kimś w rodzaju starszej siostry i mimo niższego stopnia nieraz potrafiła przywołać oboje do porządku w trakcie ich sławnych na cały Pierwszy Porządek kłótni. Myślał, że nie będzie mu zależeć już na nikim, ale teraz czuł ulgę. Wszedł do skrzydła bez odpowiadania na żadne pytania, po czym skierował się do jej sali. Nie musiał nikogo pytać, mocą wyczuwał, gdzie kapitan jest. Jej ciało było poparzone w ponad siedemdziesięciu procentach, straciła lewą rękę, ale żyła. Musiała przejść już kilka operacji, co oznaczało, że nie powiadomili go od razu. A może próbowali? Podszedł do jej łóżka i opadł ciężko na krzesło. Myślał o tym, co powinno robić się w takich momentach. Złapać za rękę, której już nie ma? Hux by wiedział. Zabolała go ta myśl i nie był pewien, czy to jego własne odczucie, czy ponownie sięgnął do umysłu Generała. Nie zauważył kiedy otworzyła oczy, nie dlatego, że nie był wyczulony na drgania mocy, ale sam wytwarzał niewiarygodne zaburzenia, co niesamowicie utrudniało wyczuwanie zakłóceń.

Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej drogi oddechowe również nie uniknęły poparzeń.

\- Nic nie mów – mruknął – Mogę czytać.

Wbiła w niego swoje niebieskie oczy, tak jakby miało mu to pomóc w zrozumieniu jej. Moc  nie patrzyła się na takie drobnostki, ale nie był na siłach, żeby komuś to tłumaczyć. W końcu jedynie Hux starał się to zrozumieć. Potrząsnął głową w złości.

_Sytuacja?_

\- Snoke nie żyje, jestem nowym Najwyższym Wodzem.

_Zabiłeś go?_

Skąd mogła to wiedzieć? Na pewno nie miała tu żadnych gości, zajmowały się nią głównie droidy medyczne, które przecież…

_Znam cię, Kylo._

Powinien ją zganić za taką poufałość? Zabić? Ciężka decyzja. Hux wiedziałby, co powinno się zrobić.

_Co z Huxem?_

\- Żyje. – Nie chciał mówić nic więcej, ale ponagliła go spojrzeniem. – Siedzi w swojej kajucie i dochodzi do siebie.

_Co mu zrobiłeś?_

Kolejne „ _Znam cię, Kylo_ ” zawisło między nimi, nikt nie musiał go nawet pomyśleć. Nie chciał mówić, więc podesłał jej obraz, chociaż wiedział, że w jej aktualnym stanie było to głupie i wycieńczające. Milczała bardzo, bardzo długo, ale mimo to czuł jej wzburzenie.

_Jak idzie ci rządzenie?_

Nie spodziewał się tego pytania, więc jego mina musiała mówić sama z siebie.

_Ach, tak myślałam. Nie idzie. A jedyna osoba, która potrafiła ogarnąć cały ten burdel, została przez ciebie spoliczkowana, zastraszona, ośmieszona, niemal uduszona…_

\- Zamknij się – warknął. Mógł ją teraz zabić, ale czy Phasmie w tym stanie zależało jeszcze na czymkolwiek _?_

_… i cię nienawidzi. A jeszcze kilka dni temu zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko i oboje o tym wiemy. Wytarłeś nim podłogę._

\- Potraktuję to jako komplement, Phasma.

_Oboje wiemy, że tak nie jest Kylo, a ty…_

Odciął się, wychodząc z pomieszczenia nim spróbowała skończyć swój wywód.

***

Generał Hux leżał w swojej kajucie ze swoją rudą kotką Millicent zwiniętą na piersi i palił papierosy. Dym fantazyjnie wił się nad jego głową, a on czuł się jakby wraz z nim ulatywało z niego życie. Był porażką, jego plany i ambicje po kolei zamieniały się w proch. Od upadku Starkillera, po nieumiejętność dobicia, zgaszenia i zdeptania iskry Rebelii. Zawiódł, Wielki Wódz nie żył, a Kylo… ciężko było mu przyjąć, że po prostu go zgniótł, zmiótł niczym pionka z planszy. Hux się wstydził, czuł niesmak do samego siebie, bo jeszcze tydzień temu, teraz to była niemożliwa przepaść, on i Kylo byli nierozłączni. Jasne, wyzywali się, Hux irytował się z powodu każdej popsutej mieczem świetlnym konsoli, bo łączyło się to z wypisywaniem tysiąca papierów z uzasadnieniami ukazującymi jego bezsilność wobec rycerzyka Ren, a Kylo, cóż, Kylo po prostu był sobą. Przychodził do niego w środku nocy, aby porozmawiać o mocy, której Hux nie rozumiał, ale próbował. Często razem trenowali, w końcu Hux nie mógł ćwiczyć jedynie umysłu, choć skupiał się głównie na broni palnej. Dla niewprawnego oka, Generał i Rycerz Ren się nienawidzili, ale kto przyjrzał się im lepiej wiedział, że są bardziej jak rywalizujący przyjaciele. A Hux, och, jak bardzo przeklinał się za to w tej chwili, naprawdę go polubił. Na tyle, że pozwalał Kylo nawet na głaskanie swojej kotki, która była jego słodką tajemnicą. Zwierzątko poruszyło się na jego piersi, jakby słysząc jego myśli. Może była czuła na moc tak jak Kylo? Wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę szafki, po czym wyjął z niej leki na gardło. Ledwo mógł mówić, po ostatnim podduszeniu przez… Najwyższego Wodza. Poczuł ciepło, które pojawiło się jakby wewnątrz jego głowy.

\- Nie właź tu, Ren – warknął. Powinien się bać, bo może Kylo był gdzieś niedaleko, może zaraz przyjdzie i dokończy to, co zaczął. – Och, pieprzyć to.

Tak jakby miał coś do stracenia.

Ciepła macka nie cofnęła się, co oznaczało, że Ren wciąż tu był. Wciąż słuchał, przeżywał i czytał Huxa, niczym otwartą księgę. Nie potrafił się mu oprzeć, kiedyś, tak dawno temu, potrafił postawić ten mentalny mur, który zwykle wytrzymywał napady Kylo. A teraz czuł się, jakby zamiast ciepła rozpływającego się w jego umyśle, które zwykle pozostawiał po sobie Ren, ten wszedł do jego głowy z buciorami. Chciał krzyczeć, chciał złapać go za te czarne kudły i wyrzucić ze swoich myśli. Jak najdalej, tak, aby nie mógł poczuć jak bardzo jest zraniony.

Coś w jaźni Kylo, która na dobre zagościła już w głowie Huxa, zadygotało, gdy to usłyszał.

\- I dobrze ci tak – powiedział generał.

Nieważne, czy myślał, czy też wypowiadał słowa, Ren i tak wszystko usłyszy. Czemu więc sobie nie ulżyć? Zdjął z siebie Millicent i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju, bose stopy zatapiały się w miękkim dywanie, a on zaczynał wygniatać w nim swoją standardową ścieżkę.

\- Dlaczego przyszedłeś, co? Nie jest ci mało? Za kogo ty się uważasz Ren i czego do kurwy nędzy chcesz?! – Mimo bólu gardła krzyczał. Jego kotka weszła pod łóżko, przeprosi ją później, teraz miał potrzebę wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko co czuł. – Tyle razy mówiłeś, że jesteś samotny, że rozdziera cię ta cholerna moc, że światło wciąż do ciebie woła, a ty nie wiesz, co zrobić. Słuchałem tego pieprzenia i wiesz co, Kylo? – Zaczął już trochę charczeć, ale nie umiał się teraz powstrzymać. -  W tobie nie ma żadnego zła, ta ciemna strona mocy jest z tobą tylko przez twoje emo pierdolenie!

Tak jak stał, tak uderzył twarzą o ziemię. Podziękowałby sobie w myślach za wybranie tak miękkiego dywanu, ale chwilę później został rzucony o ścianę i tutaj już nic nie mogło go uratować.

Leżał tak chwilę, coś bardzo kłuło go w boku, może złamał żebra?

\- Chodź tu, tchórzu – warknął, jednocześnie kuląc się na ziemi. Językiem zbadał usta, upadek rozbił mu obie wargi, krew sączyła mu się do wnętrza jamy ustnej i spływała do gardła. Ohyda. Oczywiście kapała też, wcale mocno, na podłogę. Jeśli trzeba będzie, to zmusi go do czyszczenia dywanu, do cholery. Coś uniosło go za ubrania na karku, oczywiście bez zbędnej delikatności. W swojej głowie Hux rozbijał nos Kylo setki razy, gdy drzwi do jego kajuty otworzyły się. Zastygł w powietrzu, jakiś metr nad ziemią, był odwrócony do wejścia tyłem, więc nie widział, kto wchodzi, ale przecież to wiedział, do cholery, i ledwo powstrzymywał dygotanie. Nie słyszał kroków Kylo, tylko ciche zasunięcie się drzwi. Wtedy zaczął drżeć, nasłuchiwał dźwięku uruchomienia miecza. Czy to będzie bardzo boleć? Prawie wrzasnął, gdy poczuł oddech na swoim karku. Kylo nic nie mówił, a przerażenie wygoniło z głowy Huxa wszystkie inne myśli. Chwile mijały, a on czuł się coraz bardziej zaszczuty, mimo, że jeszcze nic się nie stało. No, poza rozbitą twarzą i prawdopodobnie złamanym żebrem.

Spodziewał się  ciosów, cięć mieczem lub ponownego rzutu o ścianę, ale nie konfrontacji twarzą w twarz z Renem. Znajdowali się teraz na tej samej wysokości, a jego ciemne oczy wierciły mu dziurę w duszy.

\- Wołałeś mnie. – Zimny, niski głos, zamiast go przestraszyć, rozwścieczył. Mógł go sobie trzymać mocą za ciuchy, jakby był niechcianym kociakiem, którego zaraz utopi, mógł go tłuc, ale nikt nie będzie go zastraszać. Tak jak wisiał, tak odchylił się do tyłu, biorąc zamach i walnął Kylo czołem w głowę.

\- Jestem generałem, do cholery.

Krzyk Rena był tak satysfakcjonujący, że to, co stało się chwilę później, nie bolało nawet tak bardzo. Przyjął dwa ciosy w brzuch i jeden w twarz, musiał pęc mu łuk brwiowy, bo krew zalała jego oko. Następnie Kylo rzucił nim o łóżko, jeden z niewielu mebli w kajucie Huxa, a jego kant boleśnie wbił mu się plecy.

Furia biła od Rena, niczym prawdziwy płomień. Hux leżał na dywanie, który pokrywał się krwią, cieknącą mu z nosa, rozcięć na twarzy i, o cholera, z prawego boku. Czy żebro przypadkiem nie przebiło mu skóry? Spróbował zmacać bok, żeby przekonać się o swoim stanie, ale przerwał mu kopniak.

\- Jesteś nikim.

Nie miał siły mówić, więc wyrzęził jedynie:

\- Nie muszę niczego udowadniać.

_Bo nie mam nic do stracenia._

Miał świadomość, że Kylo to słyszał, ale już się tym nie przejmował. Krew dalej z niego uciekała, a on powoli osuwał się niebyt. Umierał?

_Och Kylo, jak zamierzasz utrzymać Najwyższy Porządek? Przecież oboje wiemy, że nie nadajesz się na przywódcę. Czy kiedy zdenerwujesz się, stracisz chłodny osąd, to goniąc kogoś wlecisz w czarną dziurę?_

Zaśmiał się cicho, ból powolutku przyćmiewał logiczne myślenie.

_Kto będzie cię słuchał? Kto spróbuje doradzić? Komu będziesz płakał na ramieniu?_

Spodziewał się kolejnego ciosu, więc nie zdziwił się ani trochę, gdy moc podniosła go w górę. Odpływał, nie miał już siły unieść powiek, które stały się całkiem niefunkcjonalne przez opuchliznę. Coś ciepłego otuliło jego ciało, umysł płatał mu figle, bo wydawało mu się, że słyszy łkanie. I chyba, nie mógł być pewien, nie było to jego własne, w końcu ledwo znajdował energię na płytkie oddychanie. W ostatnich chwilach wydawało mu się, że Kylo po prostu trzyma go w ramionach i przyciska do siebie.

Och, jak bardzo złudne nadzieje budziła szybka utrata krwi.

***

Po przebudzeniu biały sufit uświadomił mu, że leżał w skrzydle medycznym. Nie był obolały, raczej otępiony, musieli podawać mu silne środki przeciwbólowe. Nie chciał się poruszać, po jego wnętrzu rozpływało się przyjemne ciepło, które w pewien sposób koiło wszystko co kiedykolwiek go skrzywdziło. Dziwne, ale niewiarygodnie przyjemne uczucie. Podniósł się na łokciach. Był całkiem sam, przestronna sala miała tylko jedno łóżko, to, w którym właśnie leżał. Jego wzrok padł na nogi posłania, znajdował się tam pakunek. Nachylił się i złapał paczuszkę, całkiem sporą, ale nie aż tak ciężką. Nie rozdzierał papieru, tylko delikatnie rozwiązał sznurek – dziwiąc się, kto jeszcze pakuje cokolwiek w taki sposób – po czym wyjął z wnętrza mundur. Siedział w kompletnej ciszy, bojąc się, że ubranie zaraz zniknie. Do czarnego, podbitego czerwienią płaszcza, przyczepiona była karteczka.

 

„ _Hux,_

_Budź się w końcu, słowa Najwyższy Wódz i branie urlopu zdrowotnego się nie łączą._

_Mistrz zakonu Rycerzy Ren_

_Kylo_ ”


End file.
